Jealousy taken over the top
by xtina102
Summary: Max and her flock start school and live with Annie.  As the weeks go by Max starts to change to prove to Fang that she can be girly and that she can be better then that red headed wonder.will she ever become the same person again? maybe she dosn't want to


The Prologue

Once a upon a time there was a girl and her flock. Well, lets just say that there is no happy ending to this so far. Her and her flock where on the run from the most cruel things. The things that make there life living hell. Erasers and Jeb, but who cares about those things because right now I am gonna tell you about my life. That's right, my life so get over it. Well for starters, my name is Max--Maximum Ride aka "the girl"……..stupid narrator. My flock that consist of me (Max), Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and Angel, have been on the run ever since Jeb sprung us outta school then left us all. I am the leader of my flock and its gonna stay that way -"Max?"- I guess you can say I make all the rules around hear- "Max?"- and if anyone disobeys me man do I get- "MAX!!".

I immediately spun around to see who was yelling. I have been day dreaming again. An anxios looking Angel stood in front of me looking curious. "are u ok?" said Angel as she sat on my bed. "yeah hun I'm fine why?" I replied. "well you have been acting weird lately that's all. Anyways. Fang wants to talk to." "Where is he?" I asked wondering what he wanted now. "In his room." Said Angel as she got off the bed and walked over to my door and walked out of my room. Hmmm….I wonder what Fang wants I thought as I walked out of my room and stopped in front of his. I knocked on the door twice and entered. Fang was leaning against the wall. As the door opened he turned towards me. "hey Max. I was just wondering if you wanted to check out the old house in Washington D.C to see if its really Gazzy's place.". "Sure. Lets wait till the kids go to sleep." "ok" said Fang as he walked by me. Just as he was passing me he stopped and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. Fang paused then shook his head. "Never mind. Lets go down for dinner" Fang walked out of the room and I just stood there thinking. I'm not the only one acting weird am I now.

I walked down stairs to see Annie bringing food to the table and everyone already sitting down for dinner. I don't know why but I didn't feel to hungry. "um Annie?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "yes?" "I'm not to hungry, I'll be in my room resting", as I said this, everyone gave me a weird look in the room. Including total. Wow, even the dog. "ok Max. if you get hungry later just get the left over food in the fridge.". "alright". I walked out of the kitchen and ran up to my room. Haha I love to say that "myyy room" lol get it cause I havn't really had a room of my own in a while—oh never mind. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I let my wings unfurl behind me. Ahhh that feels a lot better. I have been holding them in all day. I sat on my bed, just sitting there for a while thinking what Fang and I are gonna find at the house that is known as Gazzys. After a while I heard someone walking up the stairs and then a knock on my door. "Come in" I said as I was expecting it was Fang.

Fang poked his head through around the door and then walked in. "ready?" he asked. "Ready as I'll ever be" . Fang opened my window and flew out into the night sky. I did the same and then followed him. After a moment of silence I spotted the house. "Fang look" I said as I pointed down at the house on the ground. He gave me a little nod and we flew down. As we both landed on the ground I examined the house and what I saw wasn't the most nicest house. There was a cracked window and the house looked like it needed a serious paint job. Fang and I started to walk towards the house and walked up the stairs. I followed Fang as he went in first. The house was Dark and scary looking. It looked like no one has lived in it for years and was now occupied for drug dealers. As we both walked upstairs I saw something at the top. I ran up and picked up a piece of paper and turned it over. What I saw shocked me. Fang came up behind me and looked over my shoulder down at the paper. It was a photo. A photo of a little blond haired blue eyed Gazzy. Before any of us could say something there was a bang down stairs. "who's there?!" we heard from the down stairs area.

Fang and I went hurling down the hall as the moonlight cast our shadow on the wall. Behind us we heard a pound on the wall and plaster smashing as if someone had smacked the wall with a baseball bat. "That's your head when we bust you up" I stopped running and turned around to find Fang not behind me. I swirled around to see Fang on the other side. I motioned for Fang to come towards me but just as he was the two crack heads came into the hall way. "So you think you can bust our crib?" um come again? Just as the other guy was about to say something, they both cracked a ugly smile. Way to look more pretty…. "It's a chick man" The second man pulled out a wicked looking knife and and held it up in the moon light. "We don't care who's chick you are. For the next hour your our chick" "can we say sexist?" but before they could there was a deep voice behind them and we all wiped around. "God doesn't like you boys"

Whaaaa? Just then he whipped out his wings. He looked like the demon of night. "God doesn't like you boys" he repeated as he took a step forward. "What the hell?" one of the crack heads said "I see it to". Just then I whipped out my own wings. "yeah this was a test and guess what. You failed." Fang did a little roar!! Lol I almost cracked up "roar!" both of the crack heads went running back word and fell one after another down the stars. I ran towards Fang and hugged him. "Thank you so much Fang" just as I hugged him he tensed up. I pulled away as I felt him tense. I looked at Fang in the eye and ended up melting into them. He really has grown up. "come on….the kids will be wondering where we are". I said as I started towards the window to fly out. "uhm..yeah"


End file.
